Inconsciente
by tributoylarcha
Summary: Katniss lleva 2 años de novia con Gale, y cree que es el hombre que siempre había soñado. Pero se siente confundida, necesitada de afecto, y lo busca en el lugar más inesperado: Peeta Mellark, estrella local de rock y amigo de Gale. Al principio, él se comporta como un amigo que puede reconfortarla, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo, su relación con Peeta se vuelve más profunda.
1. Chapter 1

_**En los dos años que lleva de novia de Gale, Katniss cree que ha encontrado al hombre que siempre ha deseado. Cuando los dos se mudan a una nueva ciudad para empezar a vivir juntos, donde Gale encontrará el trabajo de sus sueños y ella se inscribirá en una universidad de alto nivel, todo parece perfecto. Hasta que un imprevisto obliga a la pareja separarse temporalmente. Katniss se siente confundida, necesitada de afecto, y lo busca en el lugar más inesperado: Peeta Mellark, estrella local de rock y amigo de Gale. Al principio, él se comporta como un amigo que puede reconfortarla, pero a medida que la soledad de Katniss crece, su relación con Peeta se vuelve cada vez más profunda. De pronto, una noche, todo cambia, y ninguno volverá jamás a ser el mismo. Ahora Katniss debe elegir entre el amor que siente por Gale y la pasión arrebatadora que le promete Peeta.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes a la magnifica Suzanne Collins, y la historia es de S.C Stephens. Yo solo lo adapto a nuestros amados personajes, sin fines de lucro solo para nuestro entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Encuentros**

Era el trayecto en coche más largo que había hecho en mi vida. Lo cual no significa gran cosa, ya que nunca me había alejado más de cien kilómetros de mi ciudad natal. No obstante, se mire como se mire, el viaje era absurdamente largo. Según MapQuest, mi mapa interactivo, el trayecto en coche duraba más o menos treinta y siete horas y once minutos. Eso suponiendo que tengas súperpoderes y no necesites hacer ninguna parada para poner gasolina.  
Mi novio y yo habíamos partido de Athens, Ohio. Yo había nacido y crecido allí, al igual que todos los miembros de mi familia. Nunca hablábamos de ello en nuestro pequeño grupo de cuatro personas, pero era un hecho sabido desde nuestro nacimiento que mi hermana y yo estudiaríamos y nos graduaríamos en la Universidad de Ohio. Por consiguiente, se había producido una tremenda tragedia familiar cuando, hacía unos meses, durante mi segundo año en la universidad, había decidido mudarme de lugar en otoño. Lo que más había disgustado a mi familia, si eso era posible, era el hecho de que fuera a trasladarme a cuatro mil kilómetros, a Washington. Concretamente, a la Universidad de Washington, en Seattle. Había conseguido una magnífica beca, lo cual había contribuido a convencer a mis padres. Pero sólo en parte. A partir de ese momento, las reuniones familiares fueron... pintorescas, por decirlo suavemente.  
El motivo de mi traslado iba sentado junto a mí, conduciendo su destartalado Honda. Lo miré y sonreí. Gale Hawthorne. Era un bellezón. Sé que no es la forma más varonil de describir a un chico, pero era el calificativo que yo utilizaba con más frecuencia mentalmente y el que encajaba con él a la perfección. Gale provenía de una pequeña población de Queensland, Australia, y, debido a que se había pasado la vida en el mar en ese exótico lugar, tenía un cuerpo bronceado y musculoso, aunque no en plan macizo. Era un cuerpo más bien natural, proporcionado y atlético. No era excesivamente alto para ser un chico, pero sí más que yo, incluso cuando me ponía tacones, lo cual a mí me bastaba. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, y le gustaba lucir un corte irregular pero ordenado. A mí me encantaba cortárselo, y él dejaba que lo hiciera mientras me miraba con adoración, suspirando y quejándose todo el rato, amenazando con que el día menos pensado iba a raparse la cabeza. Pero le encantaba que yo se lo cortara. Tenía unos ojos cálidos y profundos, de color gris, que en estos momentos me miraban con expresión risueña.

—Hola, cielo. Ya falta menos, unas dos horas.

La forma en que su acento se deslizaba sobre sus palabras me causaba un curioso efecto embriagador. Nunca dejaba de producirme una pequeña sensación de gozo, por extraño que parezca.

—Ya sé que estás cansada, Katniss. Pasaremos un momento por el bar de Hay y luego nos iremos a casa a descansar.

Asentí y cerré los ojos. Al parecer, el bar de Hay era un sitio muy popular donde nuestro nuevo compañero de piso, Peeta Mellark, era una estrella local del rock. Aunque íbamos a convertirnos en sus nuevos huéspedes permanentes, no sabía mucho sobre él. Sabía que durante su primer año de instituto en el extranjero, Gale se había alojado en casa de Peeta y sus padres, y sabía que Peeta tocaba en una banda. Sí, bueno, sabía un par de cosas sobre nuestro nuevo y misterioso compañero de piso.

Abrí los ojos y miré por la ventanilla, observando cómo las borrosas siluetas de los enormes y verdes árboles desfilaban frente a mí. Las numerosas farolas de la autopista arrojaban un extraño resplandor naranja sobre ellos. Por fin, habíamos atravesado el último puerto de montaña; por un momento, había temido que el viejo coche de Gale no fuera capaz de conseguirlo. En estos instantes, circulábamos en zigzag frente a frondosos bosques, rocosas cascadas y enormes lagos que resplandecían a la luz de la luna. Incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, me di cuenta de que éste era un lugar bellísimo. Empecé a comprender que se abría ante mí una nueva vida en este pintoresco Estado. Nuestra partida, dejando atrás mi confortable vida en Athens, había comenzado hacía varios meses, con la inminente graduación de Gale en la Universidad de Ohio. Era un chico brillante, y yo no era la única persona que lo pensaba. Sus profesores solían decir que era «extremadamente inteligente». Le habían escrito numerosas cartas de recomendación, y Gale había empezado a enviar su currículo a todas partes en busca de trabajo. Al ser tan brillante, Gale había conseguido un puesto ideal de becario en Seattle. Iba a trabajar para una compañía que, según él, era una de las principales agencias publicitarias del mundo, y que había creado el jingle de una cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida internacional cuyo nombre ostentaba un arco dorado.

Yo me había sentido aterrorizada y nerviosa como un flan. Había ingerido medio frasco de Pepto al día, hasta que por fin había recibido la carta de admisión a la Universidad de Washington. ¡Perfecto! Encima había obtenido una beca que cubría casi toda mi matrícula. No era tan brillante como Gale, pero tampoco era tonta. ¡Doblemente perfecto! El hecho de que Gale tuviera amigos en Seattle, y que uno de ellos dispusiera de una habitación libre para nosotros a un precio mucho más económico de lo habitual, hacía que todo el proyecto pareciera predestinado.

Gale había averiguado las señas del bar de Hay antes de llegar, por lo que no tardamos en localizarlo. Encontró un espacio libre en el aparcamiento, que estaba lleno porque era viernes por la noche, cuando todos los jóvenes salen de copas, y consiguió aparcar el coche en él. En cuanto apagó el motor, salté del vehículo y me puse a hacer unos ejercicios de estiramiento durante un minuto. Gale se rió de mí, pero hizo otro tanto. Nos tomamos de la mano y echamos a andar hacia la puerta del bar, que estaba abierta. Habíamos llegado más tarde de lo previsto, la banda estaba tocando y la música llegaba hasta el aparcamiento. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia allí, alcé la vista y miré a los cuatro chicos que tocaban sobre el escenario. Todos parecían tener más o menos mi edad, veintipocos años. Tocaban una música rock rápida, percusiva, y la voz del vocalista encajaba con ella a la perfección: áspera pero muy sexy. «Caray, qué buenos son», pensé, mientras Gale sorteaba con habilidad el montón de pies y codos. No pude evitar fijarme primero en el vocalista del grupo. Era imposible no hacerlo, pues era guapo de morirse. Tenía unos ojos intensos que no cesaban de escrutar a la multitud de mujeres que estaban agolpadas frente al escenario, contemplándolo con adoración. Su pelo castaño claro, casi rubio y espeso estaba tan alborotado que apenas se apreciaba el corte que lucía, más largo en la parte superior, con unas capas degradadas alrededor de la cabeza. El chico no dejaba de pasarse la mano por el pelo en un gesto que me pareció adorable. Como habría dicho Glimmer, tenía «un cabello de cama». Bueno, ella habría utilizado una expresión más explícita —mi hermana se expresaba a veces con bastante crudeza—, pero lo cierto es que parecía como si acabaran de violarlo en el camerino. Me sonrojé al pensar que quizá fuera cierto... En cualquier caso, le daba un aspecto peligrosamente atractivo. No todo el mundo puede lucir ese tipo de look. Llevaba un atuendo sorprendentemente básico, como si supiera que no era necesario realzar su tremendo atractivo. Lucía una sencilla camiseta de color gris, con las mangas largas arremangadas hasta los codos. Era lo suficientemente ajustada para insinuar el fabuloso cuerpo que se ocultaba debajo. Llevaba unos gastados vaqueros negros y unas pesadas botas también negras. Sencillo, pero fantástico. Parecía un dios del rock. Aparte de esos detalles, lo que más me flipó de él, aparte de su voz seductora, fue su sonrisa increíblemente sexy. Sólo mostraba unos atisbos de ella a través de las palabras que cantaba, pero era suficiente. Una lánguida media sonrisa de vez en cuando, un flirteo con el público... Absolutamente cautivador. Era un tipo de lo más sexy. Por desgracia, lo sabía. Miraba a cada una de sus rendidas admiradoras a los ojos, las cuales enloquecían cuando él posaba sus ojos en ellas. Al observarlo más de cerca, me di cuenta de que sus medias sonrisas eran tan desconcertantes como seductoras. Prácticamente desnudaba con los ojos a todas las mujeres que se habían agolpado alrededor del escenario. Mi hermana también utilizaba una ingeniosa frase para describir ese tipo de ojos. Al verlo seducir al montón de seguidoras que lo contemplaban, me sentí incómoda, y me fijé en los tres componentes restantes de la banda. Los dos chicos que flanqueaban al vocalista eran tan parecidos que supuse que estaban emparentados, probablemente serían hermanos. Parecían más o menos igual de altos, algo más bajos que el vocalista, y más delgados, y no tan... cachas. Uno tocaba la guitarra solista y el otro el bajo, y ambos eran bastante interesantes. Es posible que, de no haberme fijado primero en el vocalista, me habrían parecido más atractivos. El último chico estaba oculto detrás de la batería, por lo que apenas alcanzaba a verlo. Me sentí aliviada de que estuviera vestido, porque muchos baterías parecían sentir la necesidad de tocar casi desnudos. Pero tenía el rostro más bondadoso del mundo, con unos ojos grandes y oscuros y el pelo castaño cortado casi al cero. Lucía unos orificios en las orejas de algo más de un centímetro de diámetro.

Gale sólo me había comentado que nuestro nuevo compañero de piso, Peeta, tocaba en esta banda. No me había dicho qué instrumento tocaba o si era el vocalista. Confié en que fuera el chico grandullón con aspecto de oso de peluche que estaba al fondo. Parecía tener buen carácter. Gale consiguió por fin abrirse camino a través de la multitud hasta llegar al tipo fornido. Cuando vio que nos acercábamos, miró a Gale sonriendo.

—¡Hola, colega! Me alegro de volver a verte —gritó por encima de la música tratando de imitar el acento de Gale, aunque él conseguía destrozarlo. Sonreí para mis adentros. Todo el mundo trataba de imitarlo cuando lo oían hablar. Por lo general, nadie lo conseguía. Era uno de esos acentos que suenan falsos a menos que hayas vivido en Australia. Gale siempre trataba de convencerme para que lo utilizara, porque le divertía que la gente tratara de imitarlo. Yo sabía que era incapaz, de modo que me negaba a darle esa satisfacción. No quería hacer el ridículo.

—Hola, Finnick, hace mucho que no nos vemos. —Durante el año que Gale había pasado en Seattle como estudiante de intercambio en el instituto, había conocido a Peeta. Dado que Finnick aparentaba tener la edad de Gale, supuse que lo había conocido también en el instituto. Sonreí complacida al ver que se daban un rápido abrazo de colegas. Finnick se inclinó hacia nosotros, para no tener que alzar la voz.

—Peeta me dijo que llegarías esta noche. ¿Vas a alojarte con él? —Se volvió hacia mí, que estaba junto a Gale—. ¿Es tu chica? —preguntó, antes de que Gale pudiera responder a su primera pregunta.

—Sí, ésta es Katniss, Katniss Everdeen. —Gale me miró sonriendo. Me encantaba la forma en que su acento se deslizaba sobre mi nombre—. Katniss, te presento a Fin. Éramos compañeros en el instituto.

—Hola —dije sonriendo, sin saber qué hacer.

Detestaba el momento en que me presentaban a alguien.

—Antes de empezar su actuación, Peeta me dejó una llave para vosotros por si no os apetecía quedaros, debido al largo viaje en coche. —Finnick sacó una llave del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y se la dio a Gale.

Era muy amable por parte de Peeta. Yo estaba hecha polvo y tenía ganas de llegar a casa y dormir dos días de un tirón. No quería tener que esperar a que Peeta terminara su actuación, que Dios sabe lo que duraría, para conseguir la llave e irnos a casa. Miré de nuevo a la banda. El vocalista seguía desnudando mentalmente a todas las mujeres que veía. De vez en cuando, inspiraba aire, exagerando el sonido para conseguir un tono casi íntimo. Se inclinaba sobre el micrófono y alargaba una mano para acercarse más a sus rendidas admiradoras, haciendo que chillaran de gozo. La mayoría de los hombres que había en el bar estaban más apartados del escenario, pero algunos chicos no se despegaban de sus novias, observando al vocalista con evidente inquina. No pude evitar pensar que algún día alguien iba a partirle la cara.

—¿Estás lista para marcharte? —preguntó Gale, sabiendo lo cansada que estaba.

—Desde luego —respondí, muriéndome de ganas de acostarme en una cama. Por suerte, Peeta había informado a Gale de que el último inquilino había dejado algunos muebles.

Mientras observaba a Gale atentamente, lo vi alzar la mano con la que sostenía la llave y hacer un gesto con el mentón. Por lo visto, había logrado captar la atención de Peeta, indicándole que nos marchábamos a casa. Yo estaba tan absorta en mis ensoñaciones que no me fijé en la persona a quien había hecho esa indicación. Aún no estaba segura de quién era Peeta. Alcé la vista, pero ninguno de los cuatro miembros de la banda nos miraba. Cuando echamos a andar hacia la puerta, miré a Gale y le pregunté:

—¿Quién es Peeta?

—¿Qué? Ah, es cierto, no te lo he dicho. —Gale se volvió hacia la banda—. Es el vocalista.

Sentí una pequeña decepción. Claro, no podía ser otro. Me detuve y me volví, y Gale se detuvo también, observando a la banda. Durante los breves instantes en que nos habíamos dirigido hacia la puerta, la canción había cambiado. El ritmo era ahora más lento, y la voz de Peeta sonaba más grave y envolvente, más sexy aún, suponiendo que eso fuera posible. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que me detuviera a escucharlo. Fue la letra de la canción. Era preciosa, incluso conmovedora. Era una declaración poética de amor y pérdida, inseguridad e incluso muerte. De desear que una persona a la que había abandonado lo recordara como una buena persona, una persona digna de que lo echara de menos. Las insípidas chicas, cuyo número se había multiplicado, seguían metiendo bulla para captar su atención. Ni siquiera parecían apreciar el cambio que se había producido en el tono de la música. Pero Peeta se había transformado. Sujetaba el micrófono con ambas manos, observando al público con mirada ausente, absorto en la música. Todo su cuerpo estaba inmerso en la letra de la canción, que parecía surgir de lo más

profundo de su alma. A diferencia de las otras canciones, que habían sido divertidas, ésta era profundamente personal. Estaba claro que significaba algo para él. Al escucharlo, se me cortó el aliento.

—Caray —dije cuando recuperé el habla—. Es... impresionante.

Gale respondió señalando el escenario con la cabeza:

—Sí, siempre ha sido muy bueno. Incluso la banda que tenía en la escuela era estupenda.

De pronto, sentí deseos de quedarme allí toda la noche, pero Gale estaba tan cansado como yo, si no más, puesto que había conducido durante buena parte del viaje.

—Vámonos a casa. —Lo miré sonriendo, deleitándome con el sonido de esas palabras.

Gale localizó nuestro nuevo apartamento con facilidad; no estaba lejos del bar. Estaba situado en una pequeña calle lateral tan repleta de vehículos que era casi una calle de una sola dirección. La entrada parecía ser lo suficiente amplia para que cupieran sólo dos coches, de modo que Gale aparcó en el espacio más alejado de la puerta de principal. Tomó tres de nuestras bolsas del asiento posterior mientras yo tomaba las otras dos; luego, entramos en el apartamento. Era pequeño, pero encantador.

Subimos la escalera y nos detuvimos delante de tres puertas. Gale abrió la de la derecha; la cama desordenada y la vieja guitarra apoyada en un rincón indicaba que era el dormitorio de Peeta. La cerró y abrió la puerta de en medio, riéndose un poco con nuestro pequeño juego de tratar de adivinar cuál era nuestra habitación. No, ése era el baño. De modo que sólo quedaba la puerta número tres. Sonriendo, la abrió de par en par. Empecé a echar un vistazo a mi alrededor, pero enseguida me fijé en la cama, impresionantemente grande, colocada en mitad de la pared. No queriendo desaprovechar la oportunidad que se nos presentaba, agarré a Gale por la camiseta y lo atraje de forma insinuante hacia la cama.

{...}

Procurando no despertarlo, me levanté y salí al pasillo. Nuestra puerta daba justo enfrente a la habitación de Peeta, y su puerta estaba entornada. El baño se hallaba entre las dos pequeñas habitaciones y la puerta estaba cerrada. Mi familia nunca cerraba la puerta del baño a menos que hubiera alguien dentro. No vi ninguna luz debajo de la puerta, pero el resplandor que penetraba del exterior era lo suficientemente potente para que no fuera necesario encender la luz. ¿Debía llamar a la puerta? No quería sentirme como una idiota, llamando a la puerta de mi propio cuarto de baño, pero Peeta y yo aún no habíamos sido presentados y no quería toparme con él en el baño ni invadir en ningún momento su intimidad.

Me relajé debajo del chorro de agua caliente y suspiré. En mis prisas por entrar en el baño, había olvidado de coger el champú, pero por suerte había una pastilla de jabón en la ducha.

Por fin, cerré el grifo y me sequé con la única toalla que había. Era delgada y demasiado pequeña; la próxima vez debía acordarme de coger mi amplia y confortable toalla de ducha. Me envolví deprisa en la diminuta toalla y me dispuse a salir al frío pasillo. En mi afán por ducharme y volver a sentirme limpia, había olvidado mi bolsa de aseo, además de una muda. Mientras trataba de recordar qué bolsa en nuestro caótico montón de pertenencias contenía mis artículos de aseo, observé que la puerta del cuarto de Peeta estaba ahora abierta... y que había alguien delante. Peeta estaba en el umbral, bostezando perezosamente y rascándose el torso desnudo. Por lo visto, prefería dormir sólo con sus boxers. No pude evitar distraerme unos instantes al verlo. Una noche de descanso no había influido en sentido negativo en su alborotado cabello, que seguía deliciosamente desgreñado. Pero fue su cuerpo lo que me llamó la atención. Era tan fabuloso como había sospechado. En comparación con el de Gale, que era magnífico, el de Peeta era increíble. Era alto, un palmo más que Gale, y tenía unos músculos largos y nervudos, como los de un corredor. Y claramente definidos, hasta el punto de que habría podido trazar cada línea de su cuerpo con un bolígrafo.

Era... impresionante.

Sus increíbles ojos, azules e intensos, me observaron risueños al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza en un gesto delicioso.

—Debes de ser Katniss. —Tenía la voz grave y algo ronca debido a que acababa de despertarse. Me sentí turbada al darme cuenta de que nuestro primer encuentro no era muy distinto de lo que había temido. Al menos, los dos estábamos vestidos... más o menos. Reprochándome mentalmente no haberme puesto la camiseta y el pantalón de chándal con los que había dormido antes de salir del baño, le tendí con timidez la mano en un absurdo intento de formalizar nuestra presentación.

—Sí..., hola —farfullé.

En su rostro se pintó una adorable media sonrisa mientras me estrechaba la mano. Al parecer, encontraba muy divertida mi reacción. No parecía importarle lo más mínimo que ninguno de los dos estuviésemos vestidos como Dios manda. Sentí que me sonrojaba y deseé con urgencia huir a mi habitación, pero no sabía cómo librarme con educación de este extraño encuentro.

—¿Tú eres Peeta? —pregunté. Una pregunta idiota. Era evidente que lo era, puesto que allí sólo vivíamos los tres.

—Mmm... —Asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de observarme detenidamente. Más detenidamente de lo que me apetecía que me observara un extraño estando medio desnuda.

—Lamento lo del agua. Creo que he consumido toda el agua caliente. —Me volví para asir el pomo de nuestra puerta, confiando en que él captara la insinuación.

—No tiene importancia. Me ducharé esta noche, justo antes de marcharme.

Me pregunté un momento adónde iba, pero murmuré «hasta luego entonces», tras lo cual entré con prisas en mi habitación. Me pareció oír una discreta risita a mi espalda cuando cerré la puerta.

* * *

**Hola, esta es una nueva historia la cual amé mucho leer y espero que también les guste a ustedes. Si damos un primer vistazo, parece una historia clásica pero les aseguro que es muy cautivadora y van a terminar amando lo que se crea entre ambos. Obviamente los capítulos están reducidos ya que el original cuenta con 600 paginas, entonces decidí quitar cosas que no creo que son importantes. Me gustaria saber su opinión para poder seguir adaptándola, y que ustedes la disfruten tanto como yo.**

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**En los dos años que lleva de novia de Gale, Katniss cree que ha encontrado al hombre que siempre ha deseado. Cuando los dos se mudan a una nueva ciudad para empezar a vivir juntos, donde Gale encontrará el trabajo de sus sueños y ella se inscribirá en una universidad de alto nivel, todo parece perfecto. Hasta que un imprevisto obliga a la PAREJA separarse temporalmente. Katniss se siente confundida, necesitada de afecto, y lo busca en el lugar más inesperado: Peeta Mellark, estrella local de rock y amigo de Gale. Al principio, él se comporta como un amigo que puede reconfortarla, pero a medida que la soledad de Katniss crece, su relación con Peeta se vuelve cada vez más profunda. De pronto, una noche, todo cambia, y ninguno volverá jamás a ser el mismo. Ahora Katniss debe elegir entre el amor que siente por Gale y la pasión arrebatadora que le promete Peeta.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes a la magnifica Suzanne Collins, y la historia es de S.C Stephens. Yo solo lo adapto a nuestros amados personajes, sin fines de lucro solo para nuestro entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 "D-Bags"**

Al cabo de un rato, Gale y yo bajamos la escalera cogidos de la mano. Parecíamos casi unos adolescentes enamorados por primera vez. Ambos disfrutábamos del hecho de vivir por fin juntos. Le comenté el aspecto que debíamos de ofrecer, y ambos rompimos a reír cuando doblamos la esquina y entramos en la cocina. Lo segundo que me llamó la atención sobre la casa, después de tomar nota de su reducido tamaño, fue el escaso mobiliario que contenía. Estaba claro que se trataba simplemente de un lugar donde dormir por las noches. El típico apartamento de un chico. Decidí ir un día de compras. Era una casa demasiado inhóspita para que una chica, incluso una chica como yo, se sintiera a gusto en ella. La cocina era de un tamaño aceptable, teniendo en cuenta el resto del apartamento. Adosada a la pared opuesta había una larga encimera junto a la cual estaba el frigorífico. Junto a la otra pared, que medía la mitad de la primera, estaban los fogones, y sobre ellos un horno microondas. A la izquierda de los fogones, había otra encimera, más estrecha, sobre la que había una cafetera que contenía café recién hecho. El aroma que emanaba hizo que se me hiciera la boca agua. En la parte posterior de la habitación, había una mesa de moderadas proporciones con cuatro sillas y una amplia ventana que daba a un patio del tamaño de un sello de correos. El espacio entre la pared más estrecha y la pared en la que estaba la ventana daba al cuarto de estar, y Peeta estaba paseándose por él. Sostenía el periódico matutino y leía la primera página, que estaba doblada. Llevaba unos shorts y una camiseta de manga corta. Su ondulado cabello estaba aún revuelto, pero más ordenado que antes: perfecto. Aunque iba vestido con sencillez, de pronto me sentí como una cateta con mi camiseta y mis vaqueros básicos. Pero apreté la mano de Gale y le eché valor.

—Hola, colega. —Gale sonrió y se acercó a Peeta, que al oír su voz levantó la vista.

—¡Hola, me alegro de que hayáis venido! —Peeta sonrió y le dio un rápido abrazo. Yo también sonreí. A veces lo chicos me enternecen.

—Creo que ya conoces a Katniss —dijo Gale mirándome con cariño. Al recordar nuestro encuentro, la sonrisa se borró de mi cara.

—Sí. —Los ojos de Peeta mostraban una expresión un tanto maliciosa—. Pero me alegro de volver a verte. —Al menos, se comportaba con educación. Sin dejar de sonreír, se acercó a la cafetera y sacó unas tazas del armario que había sobre ella—. ¿Os apetece un café?

—A mí no. No sé cómo sois capaces de beberos eso —respondió Gale, torciendo el gesto—. A Katniss le encanta.

Yo asentí y miré a Gale sonriendo. Ni siquiera soportaba el olor del café. Le gustaba el té, lo cual me parecía a la vez divertido y adorable.

Gale me miró.

—¿Tienes hambre? Creo que queda algo de comida en el coche.

—Estoy famélica. —Me mordí el labio y contemplé durante unos segundos su hermoso rostro, luego lo besé un momento y le di una afectuosa palmada en el estómago. Sí, no cabía duda de que nos comportábamos como unos adolescentes enamorados.

—Vale, enseguida vuelvo. —Gale salió de la cocina y lo oí tomar sus llaves de la mesa en la entrada, donde las había arrojado la noche anterior. Al cabo de unos segundos, se cerró la puerta y me sorprendió que no le importara salir vestido sólo con la camiseta y los calzoncillos con que había dormido. Sonriendo, me acerqué a la mesa y me senté a esperarlo. Al cabo de un momento, Peeta se acercó con dos tazas de café. Yo hice ademán de levantarme para echarle leche y azúcar, pero, al observar la taza más de cerca, vi que él ya le había echado ambas cosas. ¿Cómo sabía Peeta que el café me gustaba así?

Al observar mi sorpresa, dijo:

—Yo me lo tomo solo. Si no te gusta con leche, podemos cambiar las tazas.

—No, me gusta así. —Lo miré sonriendo cuando se sentó—. Pensé que quizás adivinabas el pensamiento de la gente.

—Ojalá pudiera hacerlo —dijo riéndose y bebiendo un sorbo de su café solo.

—Gracias —dije. Levanté un poco mi taza y bebí un sorbo.

Estaba delicioso. Peeta mi miró a través de la mesa, con la cabeza ladeada.

—De modo que eres de Ohio. Buckeyes y luciérnagas, ¿no es así?

Sonreí y puse mentalmente los ojos en blanco ante sus limitados conocimientos del Estado en el que yo había nacido. Pero no hice ningún comentario.

—Más o menos.

Él me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Lo echas de menos?

Me detuve un momento antes de responder.

—Echo de menos a mis padres y a mi hermana, desde luego. —Hice una pausa y emití un pequeño suspiro—. Pero no sé... Un lugar no es más que un lugar. Además, no es que no vaya verlos nunca más —concluí, sonriendo.

Él me miró con el ceño arrugado.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero ¿por qué viniste aquí?

La pregunta me molestó un poco, pero traté de no darle importancia. No conocía a Peeta lo suficiente para juzgarlo.

—Por Gale —respondí como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo.

—Ya. —Peeta no añadió nada más, sino que se limitó a beberse el café.

Deseosa de cambiar de tema, solté lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—¿Por qué cantas de esa forma? —Enseguida comprendí que mi pregunta debió de parecerle ofensiva y me arrepentí de haberla hecho. No pretendía que sonara así. Simplemente tenía curiosidad por saber por qué... flirteaba con el público desde el escenario.

Él me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

Tuve la impresión de que la gente no solía hacerle preguntas sobre su forma de cantar. No podía adivinar si se había mosqueado, pero decidí no seguir por esos derroteros. No era la manera de causarle buena impresión a una persona con la que ahora compartía una casa.

Me detuve para ganar tiempo y bebí un sorbo de café.

—Estuviste genial —dije para contrarrestar la posible ofensa—. Pero a veces te mostrabas tan... —Me estremecí mentalmente, pero sabía que tenía que comportarme como una persona adulta y decirlo—... sexual. Su expresión se suavizó y luego se echó a reír durante al menos cinco minutos.

La irritación se apoderó de mí. No pretendía ser graciosa y me sentía profundamente abochornada e incómoda. ¿Por qué se me había ocurrido abrir la boca? Fijé la vista en mi taza de café, deseando sumergirme en ella y desaparecer. Por fin, Peeta se dio cuenta de que mi expresión había cambiado y trató de recobrar la compostura.

—Lo siento... No pensé que ibas a decir eso. —Durante unos momentos, me pregunté qué había supuesto que diría yo y lo miré de nuevo. Reflexionó unos instantes sin dejar de reírse por lo bajinis—. No sé, la gente suele responder a eso —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Al decir «gente», supuse que se refería a las mujeres.

—¿Te sentiste molesta? —me preguntó con ojos risueños.

Genial, ahora pensaba que yo era una estrecha que no sabía cómo comportarme con él.

—¡Nooo! —respondí, recalcando la palabra y mirándolo irritada—. Simplemente, me pareció excesivo. Además, el público no lo necesita. Tus canciones son estupendas.

Él pareció un tanto desconcertado por mi respuesta. Se repantigó en la silla y me observó de una forma que hizo que el corazón me latiera acelerado. En serio, era increíblemente atractivo. Bajé la vista, cohibida, y la fijé en la mesa.

—Gracias. Procuraré tenerlo presente. —Alcé la vista y lo miré de nuevo. Sonreía con dulzura y parecía sincero. Cambiando de tema, me preguntó—: ¿Cómo os conocisteis Gale y tú?

Sonreí al recordarlo.

—En la universidad. Él era profesor adjunto en una de mis clases. Era mi primer año y el tercero para él. Pensé que era el hombre más bello que había visto jamás. Me sonrojé un poco al llamarlo «bello» en voz alta y delante de un chico. Por lo general, evitaba emplear esa palabra cuando conversaba con alguien. La gente me miraba con extrañeza. Pero Peeta me miró sonriendo tranquilamente. Supuse que estaba acostumbrado a oír un gran número de calificativos, a cual más halagador.

—Enseguida hicimos buenas migas y estamos juntos desde entonces. —No pude evitar sonreír ante el torrente de recuerdos quecompartíamos—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo conociste? —Yo conocía los detalles fundamentales de la historia, pero poco más.

Peeta reflexionó un momento, sonriendo como yo.

—Mis padres pensaron que sería una buena idea alojar a un estudiante de intercambio. A sus amigos les impresionó esa idea. —La sonrisa se borró de sus labios antes de aparecer de nuevo—. Pero Gale y yo también hicimos buenas migas enseguida. Es un tipo genial.

Volvió la cara y adoptó una expresión que no pude descifrar..., casi de dolor.

—Le debo mucho —dijo en voz baja. Luego, se volvió de nuevo hacia mí, esbozando su encantadora sonrisa, y se encogió de hombros—. Yo haría lo que fuera por él, de modo que, cuando me llamó para decirme que necesitaba un apartamento donde alojarse, era lo menos que yo podía hacer.

—Ya. —Me intrigaba su repentina tristeza, pero él parecía haber recobrado la compostura y no quise indagar al respecto. En ese preciso momento, Gale entró de nuevo en la cocina.

—Lo siento —dijo compungido—. Sólo he podido encontrar esto.

—Sostuvo en alto una bolsa de Cheetos y otra de galletitas saladas.

Peeta se rió por lo bajo y yo extendí la mano sonriendo a Gale afectuosamente.

—Cheetos, por favor.

Mi chico frunció el ceño pero me dio la bolsa y Peeta soltó una sonora carcajada. Cuando terminamos nuestro nutritivo desayuno, llamé a mis padres (a cobro revertido) para informarles de que habíamos llegado sanos y salvos. Gale y Peeta charlaron sobre sus cosas, poniéndose al día sobre los años que habían estado sin verse, mientras yo hablaba con mi familia.

Después de mi prolongada conversación telefónica, Gale y yo subimos de nuevo. Él se dio una ducha rápida mientras yo rebuscaba en las bolsas tratando de hallar algunas prendas que ponernos. Después de seleccionar para él sus vaqueros desteñidos favoritos y una camisa Henley de color beis, coloqué el resto de nuestras pertenencias sobre la cama. La persona que había alquilado esta habitación antes que nosotros había tenido el detalle de dejar la cama (junto con las sábanas), una cómoda, un pequeño televisor, una mesita de noche y un reloj despertador. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero me sentí profundamente agradecida, puesto que Gale y yo no teníamos ningunos muebles. En Athens, habíamos vivido con nuestras respectivas familias para ahorrar dinero. Yo había intentado en varias ocasiones convencerlo para que alquiláramos un apartamento, pero él era un chico ahorrador y no le parecía lógico que malgastáramos ese dinero cuando nuestras familias vivían a poca distancia de la universidad. A mí se me ocurría una larga lista de razones para vivir juntos..., la mayoría referentes a una cama con sábanas. Y por supuesto a mis padres, aunque lo adoraban, no les hacía gracia que nos instaláramos en mi dormitorio.

{...}

Me desperté al cabo de un rato, al sentir que Gale empezaba a moverse debajo de mí.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte —dijo, articulando las palabras con su acento cálido y encantador.

Desperezándome, bostecé y me incorporé un poco para mirarle a la cara.

—No importa —murmuré, besándolo con ternura—. De todos modos, es mejor que me haya despertado si quiero dormir esta noche.

—Miré a mi alrededor, pero estábamos solos en el cuarto de estar.

Solos.

Al pensar en ello, comprendí al instante lo íntimamente abrazados que estábamos Gale yo sobre el sofá. Sonriendo con picardía, lo besé de nuevo, pero esta vez con más firmeza. Él soltó una risita y me devolvió el beso con entusiasmo. Mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón no tardaron en acelerarse. Sentí deseos de hacer el amor con ese hombre tierno y hermoso que yacía debajo de mí, y deslicé los dedos sobre su pecho y debajo de su camiseta para sentir su suave piel. Él me tomó por las caderas con sus manos grandes y fuertes y me colocó sobre él. Suspiré satisfecha y me apretujé contra él. En un resquicio de mi mente, oí que se cerraba una puerta, pero las manos de Gale me estrecharon con fuerza contra él y borraron al instante cualquier otro pensamiento de mi cabeza. Le besaba con afán la barbilla y ascendía hacia su cuello, cuando de pronto una risa suave y divertida me despertó de mis ensoñaciones. Me incorporé de inmediato sobre las rodillas de Gale, haciendo que emitiera un gruñido de sorpresa. No me había dado cuenta de que Peeta aún estaba aquí, y estoy segura de que el rubor de mis mejillas se lo indicó con toda claridad.

—Lo siento. —Se rió con ganas. Estaba en la entrada y tomó su chaqueta de un gancho junto a la puerta—. Os dejaré solos dentro de un minuto..., si queréis esperaros. —Pareció meditar sobre ello durante unos instantes—. O no. En realidad no me molesta. —Se encogió de hombros sin dejar de reírse. Pero a mí sí me molestó. Me moví enseguida al otro lado del sofá, demasiada avergonzada para decir nada. Miré a Gale, confiando en que pudiera hacer retroceder el tiempo unos minutos. Pero permaneció tumbado sonriendo con expresión divertida, al igual que Peta. La irritación se apoderó de mí. «¡Hombres!»

Con el fin de centrarme, pregunté de sopetón:

—¿Adónde vas? —Sonó más brusco de lo que había pretendido, pero era demasiado tarde para remediarlo. Peeta me miró pestañeando, sorprendido por mi arrebato de ira. Tuve la sensación de que Gale yo podríamos haber hecho el amor sobre el sofá sin que él se hubiera molestado lo más mínimo. Por lo visto, era muy liberal en esas cuestiones. Probablemente sólo había querido tomarme el pelo, no hacer que me sintiera avergonzada. Mi enfado remitió un poco.

—Al bar de Hay. Esta noche también actuamos.

—Ah. —Al prestar más atención a todo lo demás aparte de mi humillación, observé que iba vestido de modo distinto a como iba por la mañana, con una camiseta de manga larga de color rojo vivo y unos vaqueros perfectamente desteñidos. Parecía como si acabara de ducharse, con el pelo fabulosamente alborotado y aún ligeramente húmedo. Parecía el dios del rock que recordaba de la noche anterior.

—¿Os apetece venir...? —Se detuvo sonriendo pícaramente—. ¿O preferís quedaros aquí?

—No, iremos, desde luego —respondí, más bien por una vaga sensación de bochorno y mosqueo que por el deseo de verlo actuar.

Gale me miró confundido; parecía un tanto decepcionado.

—¿Ah, sí?

Tratando de hallar la forma de recobrarme de mi precipitada respuesta, dije:

—Sí, anoche estuvieron geniales. Me gustaría volver a oírlos tocar.

Gale se incorporó lentamente sobre el sofá.

—Bueno. Iré a por mis llaves.

Peeta me miró sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo con gesto divertido.

—De acuerdo. Nos veremos allí.

Cuando llegamos al bar, Peeta ya estaba allí, sentado con los otros tres componentes de su banda en una mesa al fondo, cerca del escenario. Estaba sentado en un extremo, con aspecto cómodo y relajado, con un pie apoyado sobre la rodilla. Bebía una cerveza. A su izquierda, estaba sentado el tipo rubio de pelo largo que recordé que tocaba el bajo. Frente a él, estaba el batería que yo había deseado que fuera nuestro nuevo compañero de piso, y cerrando el círculo estaba el guitarrista rubio. Me sorprendió que no estuvieran ocultos en alguna parte, preparándose para actuar. Pero parecían convencidos de que iban a estar geniales, y se relajaban bebiéndose unas cervezas antes de subir al escenario. En la mesa frente a ellos, estaban sentadas dos mujeres, las cuales observaban sin disimulo cada uno de sus movimientos. Una no apartaba la vista de Peeta. Parecía estar algo bebida, y lo miraba con tal insistencia que pensé que en cualquier momento iba a abalanzarse hacia él y sentarse en sus rodillas. Aunque Peeta no le prestaba la menor atención, no estaba segura de que le habría molestado que lo hiciera. En estos momentos, el cantante estaba pendiente del bajista, que estaba sentado junto a él. Desde la puerta, no pude oír lo que decían, pero los otros chicos los escuchaban con una sonrisa de regocijo pintada en la cara.

—... esta chica, maldita sea, tenía las tetas más imponentes que he visto nunca. —El bajista se detuvo para hacer un gesto grosero, como si los otros necesitaran que les aclarara el comentario—. Y lucía la falda más corta. Todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor estaban como cubas, de modo que me metí debajo de la mesa y le subí la falda hasta arriba. Luego, cogí mi botellín de cerveza y se la metí... Peeta le dio un codazo en el pecho al percatarse de nuestra presencia. Nos detuvimos frente al extremo de la mesa donde estaba sentado. Gale soltó una risita. Yo estaba segura de que me había puesto roja como un tomate y traté de permanecer tan impasible como era posible.

—Espera, tío, que ahora viene la parte más divertida —dijo el bajista, que parecía un tanto perplejo.

—Cato... —Peeta me señaló—. Han llegado mis nuevos compañeros de apartamento. El bajista alzó la vista y nos miró a Gale y a mí.

—Ah, ya..., tus compañeros de apartamento. —Se volvió de nuevo hacia el cantante—. Echo de menos a Joey... ¡Estaba buenísima! En serio, ¿por qué tuviste que estropearlo? No te lo reprocho, pero...

Se detuvo cuando Peeta volvió a darle un codazo en el pecho, esta vez más fuerte. Haciendo caso omiso del enojo del bajista, Peeta nos señaló diciendo:

—Chicos, os presento a mi amigo Gale y a su novia, Katniss.

Yo esbocé una sonrisa forzada. Ignoraba el motivo por el que se había marchado su antigua compañera de apartamento, y me sentí un tanto escandalizada y abochornada al oír la grosera conversación que mantenían. Gale sonrió con calma y dijo:

—Hola.

Yo murmuré: «Hola».

—Hola. —El bajista alzó el mentón en señal de saludo—. Cato—dijo dándome un buen repaso, lo cual hizo que me sintiera muy incómoda. Apreté la mano de Gale con fuerza y me oculté un poco detrás de él.

El que parecía ser hermano gemelo del bajista, que estaba sentado frente a Peeta, nos tendió la mano para saludarnos de forma educada.

—Marvel. Hola.

—Eres el guitarrista, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Galeestrechándole la mano—. ¡Eres muy bueno!

—Gracias, hombre. —Parecía sinceramente complacido de que Gale recordara qué instrumento tocaba. Tresh, sin embargo, dio un respingo, y Marvel le dirigió una mirada cargada de significado—. Déjalo ya, Cato.

Éste lo miró irritado.

—Sólo he dicho que te cargaste el último riff. Esa canción se me da de maravilla. Debería interpretarla yo solo.

Ignorando lo que parecía una discusión sin solución de continuidad, el tipo grandullón, que parecía un oso de peluche y estaba sentado junto a Marvel, se levantó y nos tendió la mano.

—Finnick. El batería. Encantado de conoceros.

Le estrechamos la mano mientras Peeta se levantaba y se dirigía hacia las mujeres que estaban bebidas. Pensé que la que lo había mirado con insistencia iba a desmayarse al tenerlo tan cerca. Él se inclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla, le apartó un mechón de pelo y le susurró algo al oído. Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonrojándose un poco, y luego él se enderezó y cogió un par de sillas que había junto a ellas. Cuando se alejó, las mujeres se pusieron a reír como colegialas. Peeta colocó las sillas junto al extremo de la mesa y dijo con una media sonrisa:

—Sentaos.

Turbada por el tono de la conversación y sintiéndome incómoda con nuestros nuevos compañeros, me senté arrugando un poco el ceño. La sonrisa de Peeta se hizo más ancha. A diferencia de mí, parecía divertirse de lo lindo. Cuando nos sentamos, Cato se volvió hacia Gale

—¿De dónde es ese acento que tienes? ¿Eres inglés?

Gale sonrió educadamente.

—Australiano.

Cato asintió con la cabeza, como si ya lo supiera.

—Ah. Bienvenido a bordo, colega.

Peeta y Peeta se rieron. Marvel lo miró como si fuera el mayor idiota del mundo.

—Tío, que es australiano, no un pirata.

Cato soltó un bufido.

—¡Qué más da! —replicó ofendido, y bebió un trago de su cerveza.

Gale emitió una risita y preguntó:

—¿Cómo se llama vuestra banda?

Cato se rió disimuladamente y Peeta respondió:

—D-Bags.[*]

Yo lo miré incrédula.

—¿En serio?

Curiosamente, Cato arrugó un poco el ceño.

—Estos miedicas me obligaron a emplear la versión abreviada.

Yo quería utilizar el término completo. ¡Proclamarlo alto y sin tapujos! —añadió descargando un puñetazo sobre la mesa. Marvel puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si queremos tocar algún día en un lugar más importante que el bar de Hay, debemos tener un nombre que puedan poner en el cartel.

—Al menos uno de ellos parecía tener como objetivo un futuro más importante y prometedor.

Cato miró a Marvel mosqueado, mientras Peeta y Finnick se reían.

—Tío, mandé estampar las camisetas...

—Nadie te impide que te las pongas —murmuró Marvel, poniendo de nuevo los ojos en blanco.

Peeta soltó unas sonoras carcajadas, e incluso Gale se rió un poco. Yo no pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Vosotros dos sois hermanos?

Cato me miró horrorizado.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Sorprendida, miré a Marvel y de nuevo a Cato. Realmente, podían haber sido hermanos gemelos.

—Lo siento, es que sois tan...

—Somos primos —me aclaró Marvel—. Nuestros padres son gemelos, de modo que, por desgracia, es lógico que exista cierta semejanza —añadió con cara de circunstancias.

Cato volvió a soltar un bufido.

—Por desgracia para ti..., yo soy mejor. —El resto de los chicos sentados a la mesa se rieron al unísono mientras Marvel ponía los ojos en blanco por tercera vez. De improviso, Peeta levantó dos dedos en el aire, alzó el mentón y nos señaló a Gale y a mí. Yo me volví hacia donde él miraba. Una mujer madura, que le dirigió una extraña sonrisa, estaba a cargo de la barra situada al fondo de la larga habitación. Parecía saber exactamente lo que Peeta le indicaba, porque entregó dos botellines de cerveza a una camarera y nos señaló a nosotros. Miré de nuevo a Peeta, pero estaba hablando con Gale sobre el nuevo trabajo de éste. Quería saber en qué consistía un puesto de becario en publicidad.

—¿Estáis listos, chicos? Actuáis dentro de cinco minutos —dijo soltando un prolongado suspiro.

—¿Te sientes bien, Hay? —le preguntó Peeta, arrugando ligeramente el ceño.

Pestañeé. Pete debía de ser el dueño del Bar de Hay. Muy ocurrente.

—No... Traci me ha dejado plantado por teléfono, no piensa volver. He tenido que pedir a Kate que esta noche trabaje dos turnos para atender a la gente como es debido. —Miró irritado a Peeta. Eso me extrañó hasta que recordé que su antigua compañera de apartamento, Joey, se había marchado repentinamente por su culpa. Al parecer, la historia se repetía. Peeta miró enojado a Cato. Éste, que parecía un tanto turbado, bebió un largo trago de cerveza antes de farfullar:

—Lo siento, Hay.

Hay suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Supuse que se trataba de gajes del oficio relacionados con la banda a los que Pete estaba acostumbrado. No pude evitar sentir lástima de él.

—Yo he trabajado de camarera —dije, sorprendiéndome a mí misma—. Necesito encontrar trabajo, y un empleo de noche será perfecto cuando comiencen las clases.

Hay me miró con curiosidad y luego a Peeta. Éste sonrió y nos señaló con su botellín.

—Te presento a mis nuevos compañeros de apartamento, Gale y Katniss.

Pete asintió con la cabeza y me miró con atención.

—¿Has cumplido los veintiuno?

Yo sonreí, nerviosa.

—Sí, en mayo. —Me pregunté por un instante qué hubiera hecho Hay si le hubiera dicho que no mientras me bebía una cerveza.

Él volvió a asentir.

—De acuerdo. Necesito ayuda, y enseguida. ¿Puedes empezar el lunes a las seis de la tarde?

Miré a Gale, preguntándome si no debí de consultarlo antes con él. Puesto que su trabajo de becario era de día, sólo podríamos estar juntos por las noches. Pero él me miró sonriendo, y, cuando arqueé las cejas en un gesto interrogante, asintió con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Gracias —respondí con tono quedo.

Así fue como en menos de veinticuatro horas de llegar a esta nueva ciudad conseguí trabajo.

* Douchebag. En sentido coloquial, cretino, gilipollas.

* * *

**Bueno bueno, hola, ahora el segundo capitulo de esta hermosa historia. Ahora los primeros tres capítulos son más de presentación, y para que conozcan a los personajes, donde están viviendo. Como verán se va conociendo a Peeta...mmm..estrella de rock, rodeado de chicas. Los capitulos están acortados obviamente por que son muy largos. Espero que les guste, me agradaria ver su opinión o por lo menos si les gustó o no, para seguir subiendo. Son muy importantes ya que esto sirve para saber si el tiempo que me tomo adaptando y leyendo tiene sus frutos. Gracias a los que la pusieron en fav y la siguen! Y por los reviews :) Beso, y hasta el proximo.**


End file.
